Ces Choses Que Tu Me Fais
by a.a.k88
Summary: Une série de drabbles aléatoires, des scènes manquantes ou des prédictions qui suivent les épisodes hebdomadaires, en commençant par ‘Friday Night Bites'.
1. Friday Night Bites

_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas…_

**Titre:** Ces Choses Que Tu Me Fais

**Auteur: **Chocolateshots

**Lien de l'original:** .net/s/5442225/1/The_Things_You_Do_to_Me

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** _Parce que c'est plus facile d'être en colère que de rester déchiré par la douleur, plus facile de faire un enfer de la vie de Stefan que de lui pardonner._ Une série de drabbles aléatoires, des scènes manquantes ou des prédictions qui suivent les épisodes hebdomadaires, en commençant par 'Friday Night Bites'.

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de _The Vampire Diaries_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

---

**(1) Friday Night Bites**

Damon observe sa poitrine se soulever et retomber avec chaque respiration reposante. Le sommeil qui l'a réclamée a effacé toutes les lignes colériques de son visage qui sont toujours présentes dernièrement en sa compagnie. Il réalise que c'est même la première fois qu'il la voit comme ça, aussi paisible. Simplement la regarder étendue là, sur le lit, fait ressortir l'envie d'étouffer cette vulnérabilité innocente.

Il pourrait le faire, pense-t-il, et ses yeux deviennent noirs tandis qu'il joue avec l'idée. Mais le moment est aussi fugace que son désir de la tuer et l'idée est écartée.

_Pas encore en tout cas_, se dit-il. Parce que, quelque part, il y a une partie de lui qui n'a pas envie de la tuer. Elle est si belle, pense-t-il. Tellement exactement comme Katherine que c'est presque comme si elle était là. En vie. Respirant... Humaine.

Sauf qu'il n'a jamais connu Katherine lorsqu'elle était humaine et cette réalisation le contrarie. Il se voyait comme quelqu'un qui savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle et pourtant il est là, à se demander quelle sorte d'humaine elle aurait été.

Distraitement, il trace délicatement ses doigts le long du visage de la fille endormie, parce que dans son esprit, elle est devenue Katherine. (Parce qu'elle ressemble _comme deux gouttes d'eau_ à Katherine.)

Quelque part dans sa poitrine, ça fait mal. Quelque chose lui fait mal, mais il ne veut pas penser à ce que ça pourrait être.

Il sait qu'il devrait vraiment écouter ses propres conseils; qu'il doit vraiment lâcher prise sur le passé. Mais ces mots à Stefan étaient juste ça, des mots.

Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'a pas tourné la page et il se demande s'il y arrivera un jour. Ca le rend furieux que Stefan voit ça, furieux que Stefan semble également avoir tourné la page (même si elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine).

Parce que Stefan a raison, il l'aime encore.

Penser à ces choses ne fait qu'assombrir son humeur et il sent sa colère monter tandis qu'il fixe la fille sur le lit.

Il a toujours été en colère, mais maintenant il est furieux contre ses propres faiblesses et ça le déconcerte. Parce qu'après toutes ces années, si Damon a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que c'est plus facile d'être en colère que de rester déchiré par la douleur, plus facile de faire un enfer de la vie de Stefan que de lui pardonner_._

Et donc, alors qu'il la regarde dormir, il reste furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il permet à cette femme enfant fragile d'avoir une emprise sur lui.

(Juste parce qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine.)


	2. Family Ties

**(2) Family Ties**

Jenna Sommers s'étouffe presque sur sa cuillerée de céréales quand elle voit son visage dans les nouvelles du matin.

_C'est parfait_, pense-t-elle. C'est juste ce qu'il lui fallait aussi tôt le matin et, juste comme ça, sa bonne humeur disparaît.

Elle ferme les yeux; comme si elle pouvait faire partir son image avec la force de son esprit si elle cligne assez fort des yeux, espérant que ce soit une sorte de drôle de rêve ou une illusion. Parce que, vraiment, la personne qui a décidé de _le_ mettre sur une télévision nationale devrait juste… mourir.

Mais ce n'est pas un rêve ni une émission de télé réalité sordide, et souhaiter que son image parte n'aide pas.

Il parle de l'animal qui a été attrapé plus tôt dans la matinée. Un couguar. L'expression d'honnêteté et d'assurance gravée sur son visage est une ironie qu'elle ne rate pas et elle écrase le carton de lait vide dans un poing étroitement serré.

Plus tard, à la soirée des fondateurs, elle s'assied à une table presque vide, jouant avec une fourchette à dessert, trop lassée pour virer l'expression d'ennui de son visage. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à écouter les femmes de Mystic Falls parler de leurs vies ridiculement insignifiantes et elle se demande ce qu'elle fait là. Si elle lève encore une fois les yeux au ciel ce soir, ils vont sortir de sa tête.

Les évènements comme ça n'ont jamais été son truc. Elle avait été la sœur qui avait quitté la ville, celle qui s'en était allée pour l'université en une tentative pour partir de cette ville aussi loin que possible. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de L.A, la petite ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, devenue incroyablement plus petite. C'était surtout durant des évènements comme ça, quand elle sentait la claustrophobie familière comme un fil de fer chaud autour de son cou.

Incapable de le retenir davantage, Jenna laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré, se gagnant le regard compatissant d'une femme à la fin de la quarantaine que sa sœur aurait sans doute reconnue. Elle sourit aimablement à Jenna.

"Evidemment, le carnaval de printemps arrive tard cette année," commente-t-elle, à la grande confusion de Jenna, parce que Jenna était trop occupée à fantasmer sur les couguars mangeuses d'hommes et Logan Scumfell pour suivre la conversation.

Faisant des bruits évasifs, elle parvient à fuir son siège avant que la charge des évènements du conseil soigneusement prévus par Mme Lockwood ne puisse lui tomber sur la tête.

Elle pourrait être à la maison là tout de suite, à travailler sur sa thèse, pense-t-elle, parce que cette soirée ne pourrait vraiment pas s'empirer.

Elle prend un verre de vin sur le plateau d'une serveuse quand elle aperçoit finalement qu'il la regarde.

_Oh super. Ca vient de se faire._


	3. You’re Undead to Me

**(3) You're Undead to Me**

Quand Bonnie rêve, elle rêve de feu. De feu et de mort, même si d'habitude ce n'est pas en même temps. L'incident avec Mr. Tanner l'a laissée plus qu'un peu flippée et alors qu'elle veut vraiment en parler à quelqu'un, tous les autres sont bien trop occupés.

Non pas qu'elle peut vraiment leur en vouloir.

Elena est occupée avec Stefan, qui est génial pour elle, sauf pour l'aura de mort qui le suit comme une deuxième ombre. Et même si elle est certainement plus enthousiaste concernant sa présence auprès d'Elena, il n'est pas encore tout à fait dans le cercle de confiance de Bonnie.

Caroline est… hé bien, Caroline. Toujours occupée à mener les pom pom girl ou à planifier des évènements en tant que présidence sociale, parlant plus que ce qu'elle n'a jamais écouté, donc ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important. De plus, Caroline a été attaquée ou a laissé, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Damon lui faire du mal. Allumer toute une pièce de bougies fait pâle figure en comparaison.

Elle suppose qu'elle pourrait appeler sa grand-mère, mais quelque chose dans cette idée la dissuade. On ne va pas voir le prêtre si on veut la confirmation que les démons n'existent pas après tout, et tout ce que Bonnie veut pour le moment, c'est de s'entendre dire qu'elle est normale; peut-être un peu médium, peut-être, mais certainement pas une sorcière.

Elle roule une bougie entre ses doigts en écoutant Caroline parler, souhaitant pour la millionième fois qu'il existe un moyen pour obtenir les réponses dont elle a besoin. Non – les réponses dont elle a _envie_. Au lieu de ça, elle soupire et repose la bougie.

Quand Bonnie va au lit cette nuit-là, elle rêve de mort et de feu, observant derrière des yeux clos Mystic Falls être consumée.

Mais ce soir, c'est différent. Ce soir, elle ne se réveille pas dans des draps trempés de sueur, parce que ce soir il y a quelqu'un d'autre, là, avec elle.

Meredith.

---

_A noter que Meredith est un perso des livres qui ont inspiré la vampire (une autre amie d'Elena et Bonnie) et, selon l'auteur, des rumeurs laissent penser que Mer ferait une apparition dans la série. C'est pour ça qu'elle est mentionnée ;-)_


	4. Lost Girls

**(4) Lost Girls**

Il peut entendre son corps glisser contre la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le sol. Les sanglots qui s'échappent de sa gorge continuent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au trou que ses mots ont fait.

Une partie masochiste de son être est contente qu'elle soit maintenant au courant; qu'elle soit consciente de ce qu'il est et qu'elle pourra prendre ses propres décisions sur base de l'information qu'elle possède désormais; une information que personne ne pourra lui enlever tant qu'elle choisira de garder le collier sur elle.

A partir de maintenant, tout sera son choix. Plus de secrets.

Elle avait tous les droits de le repousser. Il le sait, mais le chagrin de la perdre; qu'elle ne veuille pas – qu'elle ne _puisse_ pas être avec lui ressemble à une autre balle de bois sous ses côtes. Il l'a perdue littéralement à quelques pas de sa maison et il reste debout, là, pendant un moment, à fixer sa porte comme s'il pouvait voir au travers.

Eventuellement, Jérémy rentre à la maison et elle est forcée de se lever. De son perchoir dans l'arbre à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il écoute son souffle, de lentes et profondes respirations. Elle est enfin endormie. Il sait que quelque part dans les bois, les humains sont probablement en train de pourchasser Damon. Vicky est probablement dehors, à pourchasser des humains, et il devrait probablement être là-bas, à pourchasser Vicky, mais il n'a pas envie de partir. Il se sent mieux assis ici, comme si être près d'elle atténue la douleur, même si ça ne devrait pas être le cas parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, tout ce qu'il voit c'est sa peur de lui. Sa peur et la répugnance qui a traversé son visage. Parce que ça fait plus de mal que les mots.


	5. Haunted

**(5) Haunted**

Une expression d'intérêt léger avait traversé son visage puis disparu alors qu'il regardait le corps pieuté de Vicky qui était vautré sur le macadam. C'était seulement parce que son espèce ne mourrait pas très souvent. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il s'en fichait.

Dans le contexte actuel, son costume avait semblé encore plus ridicule, une plaisanterait tordue qui rendait la scène encore plus irréelle. Et vraiment, on devait aimer Halloween. A quel autre moment pouvait-on trouver une infirmière sexy en train de pleurer sur le corps d'un vampire mort? Sauf que cette fois, le vampire avait été réel, le sang avait été réel, tout comme l'être humaine très vivante qui saignait délicieusement alors qu'elle lui criait dessus.

Comme il avait dit, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et elle ne comprenait simplement pas. La voir agenouillée à côté du corps de Vicky l'avait déjà mis de mauvaise humeur, quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la blessure sur son cou.

Elle saignait parce qu'un autre vampire l'avait mordue et cette pensée l'avait mis en colère. Pas parce qu'elle était blessée, se dit-il (parce qu'il n'y avait que Stefan qui penserait comme ça). Il était en colère parce que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mordue. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait goûtée. Et si ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas déjà mort, Damon se serait assuré que ce soit le cas.

Parce que rien n'avait d'importance sauf elle. Parce qu'elle était spéciale. Parce que une fois encore elle avait insisté qu'il s'en souciait, quant il savait qu'il ne s'en souciait vraiment pas – insistant qu'il était mieux que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Parce qu'elle était le seul humain du monde qui oserait gifler un vampire. Deux fois.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait offert de l'aider avec son frère. Il supposait que c'était juste quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui rendre pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà pris. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait, bien sûr. Techniquement, il n'avait même pas tué Vicky Donavan. C'était Stefan qui l'avait fait (même si Stefan vous raconterait une histoire différente), donc il se prit à se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, montant rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le garçon en pleurs sur le lit. Attendez; non… il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, _manifestement_. Il ne savait juste pas _pourquoi._ Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si un adolescent morveux se languissait de sa petite amie vampire convenablement morte?

Il s'en fichait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Il regarda le gamin qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

"Salut Jeremy."

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû céder à la tentation de faire une entrée dramatique, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. Jeremy tressaillit; ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

_Hé bien, salut à toi aussi._ "Elena m'a envoyé."

Damon traversa la pièce à une vitesse humaine tandis que Jeremy lui lançait un regard sceptique. Il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre aux questions du gamin. Il était temps d'en finir.

Se concentrant sur le gamin qui le fixait déjà, il répéta la requête d'Elena.

"Tout ce que tu as vu ce soir n'est pas arrivé. Vicky Donavan a quitté la ville. Elle ne reviendra pas et tu ne chercheras pas à la retrouver. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour elle. Elle va te manquer mais c'est pour le mieux." Damon fit une pause, regardant le flacon de pilules qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

_Puisqu'il était déjà en train de le réparer…_

"Tu n'aurais plus besoin de ça," dit-il, écoutant les répétitions marmonnées de Jeremy, s'assurant que le message était livré. "La douleur que tu ressentais a disparu maintenant. Et tu ne m'as pas vu ce soir. Ce n'est jamais arrivé."

Elena pourrait le remercier plus tard.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand il sortit, mais il avait quand même tout entendu.

Le fait qu'Elena choisissait de garder sa mémoire à cause de Stefan – à cause de ce qu'elle _ressentait _pour lui – le rendait follement jaloux. A la place, il fit semblant de ne pas les avoir entendu, espérant qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de bouder.

Il se demanda s'il lui aurait effacer la mémoire si elle lui avait demandé. Il se demanda s'il aurait été capable de refuser. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réussi. Donc, même si ses raisons de garder sa mémoire le rendaient fou de jalousie, il était heureux qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé de le faire, parce que Damon ne voulait pas être oublié.

_A suivre…_


End file.
